The Devil is Damned
The Devil is Damned jest trzynastym odcinkiem drugiego sezonu The Originals. Opis W RODZINIE SIŁA - Bardziej niebezpieczny niż kiedykolwiek, Finn pozostaje o krok od połączenia sił z potężną postacią ze swej przeszłości. Podczas gdy zagrożenie życia Hope staje się coraz mocniejsze, Klaus uzmysławia sobie, że nie ma wyboru i musi zaufać swemu rodzeństwu, by zapewnić dziewczynce ochronę. W tym czasie, po otrzymaniu kuszącej propozycji, Kol jest zmuszony podjąć decyzję, od której może zależeć jego życie, a Elijah staje do walki o własne, gdy niespodziewany gość pojawia się w bezpiecznym domu. Na bagnach Hayley i Jackson kontynuują przygotowania do ceremonii unifikacji, ale rzeczy szybko schodzą na złe tory, gdy zostają pionkami w niebezpiecznym planie Finna. Marcel i Cami także występują. Streszczenie Finn usiłuje znaleźć Hope za pomocą zaklęcia. Freya przychodzi do niego - rodzeństwo widzi się po raz pierwszy od ponad tysiąca lat. Rebekah w nowym ciele, Klaus oraz Elijah rozmawiają o powrocie zaginionej siostry, a także o nadchodzącym ślubie Hayley. Ta dowiaduje się od Jacksona, że jego stado się powiększyło, ponieważ wilkołaki chcą otrzymać niesamowite zdolności. Klaus dowiaduje się od Aidena, że Finn ma Marcela. Kol przybywa do rodzeństwa i mówi im, że została na niego nałożone klątwa. Ostrzega, iż Finn wydobędzie tajemnicę Klausa, o ile oni go nie uprzedzą. Freya opowiada starszemu bratu o Dahlii. Uznaje za konieczne zabicie Hope. Finn wysyła Marcela po fiolkę krwi Hayley. Mała Hope rani się w głowę i dostaje plasterek. Aby poznać czar zabijający Kola, Klaus wchodzi do jego umysłu. Dowiaduje się o chęci brata do zabicia go, dlatego wpada w furię. Cami poleca Elijah przekuć energię w pracę, co może mu pomóc w atakach, a sama jedzie do miasta z Hope. Jackson bawi się z dziećmi. Hayley wysyła go do Mary. Przyłapuje kryjącego się w krzakach Marcela. Ten mówi jej, iż Finn dowiedział się o Hope. Kol ucieka przed rozwścieczonym Klausem. Hayley przekazuje ojcu swego dziecka, że czyha na nie zagrożenie. Finn daje Kolowi propozycję - zdejmie klątwę w zamian za krew Klausa. Czarownik wraca do posiadłości, unieszkodliwia swe rodzeństwo i rozmawia z nimi. Cała trójka postanawia trzymać się razem - Kol nie zamierza skorzystać z oferty Finna, bo wie, że to oszustwo. Udają się w miejsce, gdzie miał być ich starszy brat. Alfy przybyłych stad ślubują lojalność Jacksonowi. Hayley prosi narzeczonego o odrobinę krwi, by zmylić Finna. W katedrze Kol odkrywa, jaki jest sekret Klausa. Rodzeństwo dochodzi do wniosku, że ich starszy brat wiedział o tym już o wiele wcześniej i jest w drodze. Klaus dzwoni do Elijah - ostrzega go. Jest już jednak za późno, bowiem Finn zjawia się w garażu. Cami i Hope wyruszają z powrotem do bezpiecznego domu. Kol wpada na pomysł jak osłabić Finna. Ten torturuje Elijah i mówi mu o swych zamiarach. Marcel radzi Hayley, by wróciła do swych zajęć. Wygłodniałe wampiry pojawiają się na bagnach, gdzie zostawił je czarownik. Elijah wysycha przebity kołkiem przez Finna, a on idzie do domu, by znaleźć Hope. Kol wyjaśnia Rebekah, że zamierza dać więcej mocy Finnowi, przez co ten będzie zbyt potężny i straci kontrolę nad siłą. Przeprasza ją za zdradę. Klaus przynosi magiczne artefakty, zaklęcie się zaczyna. Wampiry atakują wilkołaki. Hayley oraz Marcel łamią im karki, by nie skrzywdziły nikogo. Podczas gdy Finn szuka Cami, Elijah budzi się i idzie do domu. Ponieważ moc, jaką Kol śle Finnowi jest zbyt słaba, Klaus zgadza się na przesłanie jego siły. Elijah rzuca w Finna nożem. Ten stopniowo zyskuje coraz więcej mocy. Nagle na widok krwi Pierwotny Wampir zaczyna odpływać we wspomnieniach. Zaklęcie Finna przestaje działać, gdy on osuwa się na ziemię - wampiry na bagnach mdleją. Kol również słabnie w obecności Rebekah. Marcel układa swych ludzi w samochodzie. Hayley zachęca Jacksona do przyśpieszenia ślubu. Klaus, Kol oraz Rebekah stają się sobie bliżsi. Samochód Cami nagle się zatrzymuje. Tymczasem Elijah, który jest już prawie pokonany, wyciąga asa z rękawa - mówi Finnowi o awarii gazu w domu i zdejmuje swój pierścień. Cały dom wybucha na oczach Camille. Kobieta odkrywa, iż to Hope zatrzymała auto, czując zagrożenie. Obsada Postacie główne *Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies jako Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin jako Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis jako Marcel Gerard *Danielle Campbell jako Davina Claire © *Leah Pipes jako Camille O'Connell *Yusuf Gatewood jako Vincent Griffith/Finn Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne *Daniel Sharman jako Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Nishi Munshi jako Gia *Nathan Parsons jako Jackson *Maisie Richardson-Sellers jako Rebekah Mikaelson *Nieznany aktor jako Hope Mikaelson Soundtrack *Mayaeni - Black Jeans *C.W. Stoneking - Bad Luck Everywhere You Go Cytaty Ciekawostki *Cami odkrywa nowe zdolności Hope. *Finn i Freya razem współpracują. Wideo promujące The Originals - The Devil is Damned Trailer The Originals - The Devil is Damned TO 2x13 Sneak Peek 1 TO 2x13 Sneak Peek 2 Galeria 283.png 284a.png 285.png 286.png 287.png 288.png 289.png The_Originals_-_2x13.png The_Originals_-_2x13_a_.png The_Originals_-_2x13_c_.png The_Originals_-_2x13_d_.png The_Originals_-_2x13_b_.png Kategoria:The Originals: Odcinki Kategoria:The Originals: Sezon 2